<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost and Burned Picture by SleepyChaoticEntity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153263">Ghost and Burned Picture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity'>SleepyChaoticEntity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2019 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: e029-039 The Crystal Kingdom Parts 1-11, Gen, She remembers, she sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noelle- N0-3113, is a robot, in Lucas Millers lab. Until She's not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2019 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghost and Burned Picture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Noelle wakes she knows its not really waking. It’s booting. She’s N0-3113, Lucas made her out of scrapes and now, she is to help him around the lab marginally. This is how she exists, for months, for a year. Then three adventurers come. The lab is sinking because Lucas is truly an idiot, and these men are here to retrieve the relic that Lucas has been using. Memories have been coming back, slowly and in pieces and she can feel them building up to a revelation, theres just some input she needs- something she needs to see-</p><p>She sees the bulbs on other robots and she knows. She’s not N0-3113, built by Lucas to help around the lab, she’s Noelle Redcheek from Hogsbottom. She remembers her father and dynasty, she remembers her delivery to Phandalin that ended in tragedy. </p><p>She remembers a burned picture of her family being the last thing she saw before dieing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>